Childhood Memories
by p3charmed4eva
Summary: Completed. This is a PL fic about how Leo makes Piper relive childhood memories about... Well why don't you find out. I added another chapter because of my new evil fic that sort of splits them up.
1. The Unclear Man

The Unclear Man  
  
£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤  
  
This is a PL fic about an unclear memory Piper has and how Leo tells her what happened.  
  
£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤  
  
A/N This is the first fan fiction I ever wrote. Well actually it's just the basic idea because the one I actually wrote got deleted (NO!). Anyway, it's just a short PL fic and no there won't be a sequel because you really can't have a sequel with this (read it and you'll know why). Review if you want.  
  
£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤  
  
It was a stormy night and Piper and Leo were lying on the couch in each other's  
  
arms. Suddenly something made Piper remember something. It was raining and she could remember sitting on the couch in a mans lap. "What cha thinking about?" Leo asked noticing her concentration. "Oh, it's nothing..." she said smiling as she sat up with him and kissed him. "No really... I wanna know." He said smiling as he stared into her brown eyes. She smiled back, "I was just thinking about someone," she said. "Was it me?" he asked playfully. "No it was another man." She laughed. "Oh... How is your father?" he asked holding back a smile. "Haha..." she rolled her eyes. "Okay, so who was it?" he asked. "I'm not sure... I just had like this flashback of me when I was really young and I was sitting in a mans lap on a stormy night, like tonight." She shrugged. "And what did this man look like?" Leo asked sounding interested. "I'm not sure, I sort of remember Grams letting him baby-sit me." She said as Leo broke into a grin.  
  
"What?" Piper asked confused. "So you were dreaming about me," he said, as  
  
she just looked even more confused. "Leo..." she started but he cut her off by Kissing her then put a finger on her mouth to silence her. He then put two fingers on her temples and a gold glow emerged around them. Piper suddenly had the  
  
feeling she knew what Phoebe's premonitions felt like as she felt suddenly felt lightheaded and closed her eyes.  
  
"Piper come on, Grams is gonna kill me if we don't get inside before the street  
  
light comes on!" an eight year old Prue said to a five year old Piper. Piper frowned but followed her big sister inside to find a two year old Phoebe quietly playing with blocks. "Hey Phoebe!" Piper said going to play with her. "Prue get ready, your doctors appointment is in an hour!" Grams yelled from the kitchen. Prue made a face but headed upstairs to get changed. Piper had gone to the doctor the day before but Prue had managed to weasel her way out of it so today it was her turn. Grams had told Piper that she wouldn't have to go again so she had called the baby-sitter.  
  
The phone started rang and Piper heard Grams say something about, "Oh... You can't? Alright Carrie don't worry about it." And then hang up. "Piper I'm really sorry but you've gotta come to the doctors office with Prue and Phoebe and me." Grams told Piper as she walked into the room. "Oh... Okay," said Piper sadly. Just then blue light filled the room and a figure took shape from it. "Leo... What are you doing here?" Grams asked. Leo smiled and picked up a grinning Piper. "I heard you need a baby-sitter." He said as Piper's face glowed even more, if possible. "Please Grams, can Leo please?!" Piper pleaded. "I don't mind but do you have time, I mean, what if you get called?" Grams asked. "I won't, I've got a friend taking care of my charges for the next hour or two. He said as he turned his attention to Piper. "So how have you been?" he asked her. "You need to visit more!" she complained. "I'm sorry but I've been busy..." Leo said with puppy dog eyes as Piper laughed. "That's okay!" Piper said hugging him. "Grams I'm ready!" Prue said walking downstairs. "Hi Mr. Wyatt," she smiled seeing him. "Okay Prue hold on, Leo you're sure you can handle Piper and Phoebe?" Grams asked but hearing this Phoebe shook her head violently. "No, no, no! Phoebe come!" she said angrily. "Make that are you sure you can handle Piper, which I'm sure is a definite yes, so come on girls let's go." Grams said as she got Phoebe and Prue and they left.  
  
Leo smiled as he went and sat down on the couch. "So munchkin, what do you wanna do?" he asked and she thought about it. "Play a game!" she said. "Candyland?" he asked. "Yay!" she exclaimed. He started to get up but Piper frowned, "No, I wanna see magic!" she pouted. Leo rolled his eyes and waved his hand at the couch as the Candyland orbed onto it. "I like magic! When do I get mine back?!" Piper asked remembering her powers from a few years ago. Leo frowned slightly but simply said, "Eventually." As he started to set up Candyland.  
  
"Hey, you're not supposed to beat me!" Leo laughed as Piper beat him for the fourth time in a row and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and picked her up. He sat on the couch and they heard it start to ran. "Leo, how old are you?" she asked. "55." He laughed. "Really?!" her eyes got wide. "Yup." He smiled. "You're old!" she said putting emphasis on the old part. He laughed and held her tightly. "I love you Leo." Piper said a few moments later. "I love you too Piper." He replied.  
  
When Grams, Prue, and Phoebe got in they saw Piper and Leo asleep on the couch. Leo woke up when he heard the door close and jolted up. "Penny..." he yawned. "Okay Leo you can go whenever you'd like." Grams said as she picked Piper up. "Grams, can Leo tuck me in?" Piper's tired voice indicated she was awake. "Okay Piper." Grams said as she put Piper down. "Prue take Phoebe upstairs and get her ready and then you get ready yourself. Piper you get ready and Leo will be there in a minute." Grams commanded as the girls all went upstairs. "Leo, she's starting to get to the point were she'll remember things, you've gotta quit seeing her consistently or she will remember..." Grams said frowning. "I know but..." Leo started but was cut off by Grams. "You know you'll see her in around twenty years and she'll be a beautiful young women." She nudged him. He looked sort of disgusted, "Penny..." he said. She smiled as he looked heavenward. "I have to go," he said frowning. "Yes, upstairs to see Piper." She said. Leo smiled and orbed upstairs. "Leo..." Piper yawned. "Good-night Piper." He said as he put her into her bed and kissed her forehead. "Night Leo..." she said and she fell asleep instantly as he orbed away.  
  
"I met you when I was little?" Piper asked as she opened her eyes. "Yep." He smiled. "And you were disgusted when Grams said I would be a beautiful young women!" she said acting offended. "You were a four year old girl I loved like a daughter." He said as she frowned and moved away from him. "Oh come here you..." he said pulling her on top of him and kissing her. "I take it you got over that," she said smiling. He laughed as they kissed again and feel asleep in each other's embrace. 


	2. The Cross

Hey, thanks for reviews! I thought I'd show my appreciation!  
  
X Raya: Thanks, hey I only live twenty minutes away from you! Cool!  
  
Piperleo4eva: I'm glad you liked it, nope no sequel, but I'm sure somewhere out there is another fic with little Piper big Leo, it's a big world so just look (I am!)  
  
MollyBall: Very glad, thanks!  
  
Gryffindor620: Sorry, no update... But I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Willows2: I'm glad you like it! When I saw Leo in Witchstock I laughed my head off! Piper should have seen him then... Oh well, this happened MANY years after his hippie phase okay!  
  
Piper xox Leo: Thanks, I agree GO PL!!!!  
  
Okay! I couldn't help it; I had to add another chapter! Don't sue me since I said I wouldn't but I just got this idea and had to write it out... Maybe I'll do more and more... nah! Only if I get more and more ideas!  
  
£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤£æ§¤  
  
"Morning sunshine," Leo smiled as Piper's eyes opened. Leo was lying on his side facing her and she noticed that they were on their bed instead of the couch. "Is that the best you could come up with?" she smiled at the corny line. "Show some appreciation to the man who carried you up the stairs." Leo said laughing. Piper grinned but rolled her eyes and just kept staring at him. He reached out his hand and placed it just below her neck and picked up the cross necklace she was wearing.  
  
"Ever wondered where you got that from?" he asked quietly. "I bet you're gonna tell me." She said smiling. "Ha! You're wrong, I'm gonna show you." He said matter-of-factly. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him as he put his fingers to her temples again and the gold light emitted from them again. She closed her eyes, not even waiting for the lightheadedness, which did come, and saw an image fold before her eyes.  
  
She, her younger self, lay asleep in her bed. She looked much older than she had in the last memory, at least thirteen years old. Suddenly the familiar blue lights appeared through the room and Leo's form materialized. He went and sat down on Piper's bed and smiled. She opened her eyes slightly and yawned.  
  
"Leo..." she whispered. "Hey Piper." He said quietly. She noticed a long box in his hand. "'S that?" she asked sleepily. He handed it to her and she opened it revealing a beautiful cross necklace. "Wow! Thank you so much Leo!" she said as she hugged him. "Happy birthday kiddo." He said sounding sad, which she noticed. "Leo, what is it?" she asked. "Piper... I've gotta go." He said as he looked at her. "You always have to go and you always come back on my birthdays Leo, what's the difference?" she asked confused. "Not this time Piper, this time I've gotta make you forget and I won't be able to come back for a very long time." He said looking like he was gonna cry. She frowned. "Leo, what are you talking about?" "I swear I'll be back, and I know you won't remember who this necklace is from but I hope you'll realize it means something." He said sadly as he took out a small silk bag from his pocket. "I love you Leo." She said not really understanding what was going on but knowing that this was important. "I love you too kiddo." He said as he kissed her on her forehead and then took out a pinch of white powder and blew it at her then orbed out.  
  
The picture faded and Piper opened her eyes to see Leo lying the same way as before, still staring. "Questions..." she said confused. "Grams didn't know, I just snuck in and gave you a present, kissed you on your forehead and snuck out." He answered. She nodded and started to ask something else when he answered for her again. "You'll probably be able to remember all your nightly birthday visits after a little while. That wasn't the whitelighter powder, I didn't want to take a chance with that stuff. The witch I got it from said you would remember eventually, but not for a long time." He explained. "I love you Leo." She said as she kissed him. "I love you too." He said as he kissed her forehead and she snuggled her head to his picture is my inspiration! 


End file.
